marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Darius Davis
|gender = Male |DOD = January 2018 |affiliation = Crips |tv series = Runaways (9 episodes) |actor = DeVaughn Nixon |status = Deceased}} Darius Davis was the leader of the Crips. Once he was released from the Los Angeles Penitentiary, Davis confronted his former friend Geoffrey Wilder, considering that the latter owed him. Davis went as far as to kidnap Wilder's son Alex Wilder. This brought him to witness the confrontation between PRIDE and the Runaways and to strike an uneasy alliance with the teenagers. Davis and Alex remained in contact during the latter's elopement, but Davis eventually agreed to return Alex to Geoffrey in exchange for the management of the PRIDE Construction Site. However, before he could enjoy his new life, Darius was assassinated by Catherine Wilder at the Gordon Hotel so that he could be framed for the murder of Destiny Gonzalez. Biography Imprisoned in prison]] Darius Davis served a jail sentence in the Los Angeles Penitentiary along with his best friend Geoffrey Wilder. One day, Wilder came to see him and asked him to take the responsibility for his crime, which would enable Wilder to be quickly released. Wilder promised that once Davis would get out of prison as well, he would become the new leader of the Crips and that Wilder would take care of Davis' grandmother Nana B. Davis was ultimately released and effectively became the new leader of the Crips. Nevertheless, he felt that Wilder had wronged him and had not kept good on his promise.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom Attack on the PRIDE Construction Site ]] Davis led the Crips into the PRIDE Construction Site, which was being managed by Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc.. He dismissed all the workers and asked Howard to warn Geoffrey Wilder of the intrusion. When Wilder finally came, Davis explained the reasons of his attack and demanded to be given 50,000 dollars in order to leave the site in peace. However, Wilder refused the deal, threatening to kill Nana B if Davis kept bothering him. Thus, Davis decided to retreat, but not before his man Andre Compton secretly hacked into Wilder's phone.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind Kidnapping of Alex Wilder ]] Using data acquired from Geoffrey Wilder's phone, Davis tracked down Geoffrey's son Alex Wilder to the Timely Coffee, where he had his Crips kidnap him in retaliation for how Geoffrey had treated Davis. Davis, who confiscated Alex's phone, had his driver go to Nana B's residence and forced Alex to get out of the car. He then explained how he had took the blame for the murder of Osiris, hoping that Geoffrey would be released from prison and look after Davis' family, and how he felt bretrayed by his old friend. While he told his story, Davis remarked on how Alex did not seem shocked by his father's behavior. ]] Davis then used Alex's phone to call Geoffrey and demanded 1,000,000 dollars in exchange for Alex's life. They then went to a park and waited for Wilder to come. As Davis noticed that Alex and Andre Compton had got out of the car without him asking him them to, they were attacked by Wilder and a couple of LAPD officers. In the ensuing gunfight during which Compton was wounded by Alex, Davis held Alex at gunpoint and threatened Geoffrey to kill him. He then got back in the car with his driver and Alex and drove away, confronting Alex about how he had shot Compton. ]] Noticing that his driver drove fast, Davis ordered him to slow down and to stop at a red light so that they would not draw attention. However, when the car attempted to move forward, it could not and Davis discovered that it was actually being stopped by Molly Hernandez and her superhuman strength. As Davis prepared to react, he was attacked by Karolina Dean who emitted light beams, distracting Davis long enough for Alex to join his fellow Runaways who had come to his rescue. Davis aimed at the teenagers with his guns, but Chase Stein joined the fight and fired at him with the Fistigons, knocking him several meters away. Angered by the Runaways' assaults, Davis fired at them. However, his bullets were blocked by a shield created by Nico Minoru's Staff of One. This caused Davis to flee out of fear of the teenagers and their strange abilities. Investigating the PRIDE Construction Site ]] Intrigued by what could be happening on the PRIDE Construction Site managed by Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc., Davis sent one of his men, Eldridge, to investigate the place by posing as a security officer. However, Eldridge later returned to Davis, explaining that all the workers hired by Wilder Construction had been dismissed and replaced by people affiliated to the Church of Gibborim. Davis saw in that the confirmation that PRIDE had a great project for the place and decided to stick around to see what it was about. to accelerate]] As the night approached, Davis shared a meal with his wife Tamar at Momo Korean Restaurant. Although Tamar warned him about the dangers of his investigation, reminding him of Andre Compton's disappearance, Darius remained determined to find out what was going on in the PRIDE Construction Site. Once Tamar left, Davis returned near the site and watched as the Runaways infiltrated the place.Runaways: 1.09: Doomsday Davis witnessed from afar their fight against Jonah and PRIDE, being surprised by the strange abilities displayed on both sides. He then left the construction site.Runaways: 1.10: Hostile New Alliance ]] Davis was later contacted by Alex Wilder, who was leading the Runaways into hiding after their confrontation with PRIDE. Once they met Wilder explained that they were both enemies of PRIDE, meaning that they could forge an alliance. Davis agreed to that and provided Wilder with money and a gun before leaving. Death Legacy To be added Personality Being the leader of a criminal gang known as the Crips made Davis a brutal and violent individual. His violation of law went as a far as to kidnap a teenager, Alex Wilder, and to try to shoot the Runaways who were trying to stop him without question, aiming at them with his guns. Davis' main objective was to get revenge on Geoffrey Wilder, who he felt had betrayed him, and was willing to do anything to accomplish his goals. Davis also displayed a more humble side, as he recognized that he was not as skilled as Wilder in his management of the Crips and their ties. Abilities *'Marksman': Darius Davis is skilled in using firearms, and is somewhat accurate in his shooting. When dual-wielding a pair of pistols against the Runaways, Nico Minoru's force-field inhibited the bullets he fired, showing they would have accurately hit them. *'Tactician': Geoffrey Wilder could not beat Davis in a game of bones in their youth (although Wilder claimed that he actually let Davis win). As the leader of the Crips, Davis was very keen and observant of his enemies. Equipment *' ': Davis' sidearm of choice is a stainless steel Rock Island Armory 1911 with wood grips. *' ': Davis dual-wielded this pistol against the Runaways. *' ': Davis dual-wielded this pistol against the Runaways. *' ': Davis gave this pistol to Alex Wilder. Relationships Family *Mother-in-Law *Nana B - Grandmother *Tamar - Wife *Xerxes - Son *Livvie - Sister-in-Law Allies *Crips **Osiris † - Former Boss **Andre Compton † - Former Subordinate **Eldridge - Subordinate *Alex Wilder - Former Hostage and Friend Enemies *Los Angeles Police Department *Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. **Geoffrey Wilder - Former Best Friend **Howard *Runaways - Situational Enemies **Nico Minoru **Karolina Dean **Gert Yorkes **Chase Stein **Molly Hernandez *Catherine Wilder † - Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''Runaways'' **''Season One'' ***''Kingdom'' (flashback) ***''Rewind'' ***''Kingdom'' ***''Refraction'' (mentioned) ***''Doomsday'' ***''Hostile'' **''Season Two'' ***''Gimmie Shelter'' ***''Radio On'' ***''Double Zeros'' ***''Old School'' (mentioned) ***''Last Rites'' (mentioned) ***''Past Life'' (video) ***''Big Shot'' (picture) ***''Hostile Takeover'' (mentioned) ***''Last Waltz'' (mentioned) ***''Earth Angel'' (mentioned) ***''Split Up'' (mentioned) **''Season Three'' ***''Smoke and Mirrors'' (mentioned) ***''Lord of Lies'' (mentioned) ***''Rite of Thunder'' (mentioned) ***''Devil's Torture Chamber'' (mentioned) Behind the Scenes *Nico Woulard and Floyd Anthony Johns Jr. were stunt doubles for DeVaughn Nixon in the role of Darius Davis. References Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Crips Members Category:Los Angeles Penitentiary Inmates Category:Crips Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Catherine Wilder